Girls And Boys
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: Don't always get along. Or, the first time the Scamander twins meet the Weasley and Potter kids.


**AN: Little kids are so adorable, and when they're these kids, they're twice as adorable. In my little Harry Potter world, Lysander and Lorcan are two years older then Lily. That places them at six, Lily at four, Albus at six, James at seven, Hugo at four, and Rose at six.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these peoples.**

Lysander is six years old the first time he meets Lily Potter and Rose Weasley.

His mother had told him and Lorcan the night before that the Potters and Weasleys were coming over for a visit, and that he should be ready to make some new friends.

He was nowhere near prepared for Rose, Hugo, James, Albus, and Lily to come charging into his house in the middle of his lunch. "Hello Luna!" James announced loudly, looking quite proud of himself for beating his brother to the woman. Albus scowls and tries to push him, but Harry grabs his shoulders.

"You kids go outside and play while we talk" he suggests.

Almost right away, James takes off towards the backyard, Albus right behind him. The rest of the kids follow a little slower, and when Lysander finally makes it outside, James glanced at him.

"How come we've never seen you before?" the seven year old asked, raising an eyebrow. "My mummy takes us to all these places all over the world and we just got back" Lysander responded, a bright smile covering his face. He loved telling people about all the places his mum took him and Lorcan.

James seemed to accept that answer, because he nodded and ran off after Albus.

Lysander grabbed Lorcan's arms before he could follow and turned to Hugo, Rose, and Lily.

"Do you want to play?" he asked calmly.

Lily stood and glared at them.

"No, boys are icky" she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and turning back to her cousins. Hugo looked a little confused, and glanced at Lysander, shrugging his shoulders.

"He's a boy!" Lorcan yelled, pointing at Hugo.

"No he's not! He's Hugo!" Lily yelled. Hugo's eyes went wide, and for a four year old, he looked as offended as he could. "I am a boy!" he yelled, standing and glaring at his cousin.

"But you're different" Rose said from her place still sitting on the ground.

Lysander glanced at her, but his attention turned back to Lily as the red-head took a step forward.

"Hugo's our family, he doesn't count as a boy, but you're just a boy, who's icky!" she yelled, lifting a small hand and poking him in the chest. Lysander looked offended and crossed his own arms over his chest.

"How would you know?" he asked, glaring at all of them.

"Even the boys who are family are icky" Rose grumbled. Lily spun on her cousin, her arms still crossed over her chest.

"Rose!" she hissed.

"They are!" Rose yelled, defending herself. Lily turned back to Lysander and Lorcan, letting out a long sigh. "Even if we wanted to play with you, what would we play?" she asked, signaling that now she had gotten bored, and wanted something to do.

"We could wrestle" Lorcan suggested, hoping to be helpful.

"This is why boys are stupid" Rose said, shaking her head.

"Hey!" Lorcan, Lysander, and Hugo all yelled together.

"You want to wrestle?" Lily asked, grinning suddenly. Lysander nodded his head, happy that they agreed on something at least. Lily leaped forward, knocking him backwards to the ground and holding his arms at his sides.

He really should have seen that coming.

"Let him go!" Lorcan yelled, right before Rose grabbed him and pushed him forward to the ground, holding his arms at his sides as well.

"Rose, Lily! Get off of them!" Ginny yelled as she walked over. She pulled Lily off of Lysander while Harry grabbed Rose and pulled her off of Lorcan.

Both adults glanced at Hugo.

"I didn't do it" the small boy announced, taking a step backward.

"Apologize to the boys" Harry ordered his niece and daughter. Rose muttered out something that sounded like, "Sorry", but Lily kept her mouth shut, shaking her head. "Lily Luna Potter, say you're sorry" Ginny ordered.

"They wanted to wrestle! It's their fault!" Rose yelled from Harry's arms, kicking her legs to get down. "I'm sure when they said they wanted to wrestle, they didn't mean for you to dig Lorcan's face into the dirt" Harry replied.

"Lily" Ginny said in a warning tone.

"They were teasing us too" Lily finally said, looking up at Ginny and pouting.

"Is that true, boys?" Luna asked, as she appeared behind Harry. Lysander hated the way she seemed to pop up whenever he hoped she would just stay in the house. Lorcan and Lysander glanced at each other, and suddenly Lysander was really wishing he had just run off with James and Albus, who were currently having a snowball fight.

"Yes, mummy" Lorcan mumbled.

Lysander glared at him.

"Then you say you're sorry as well, you know better" Luna ordered. "Sorry, Lily and Rose" Lorcan said right away. Lysander also found himself wishing his brother wasn't a pushover.

"Sorry" he grumbled out.

"Alright Lily, your turn" Harry said.

"I'm sorry" Lily finally said, smiling when Ginny and Harry allowed her and Rose to put their feet back on the ground.

She looked at Lysander and smiled at him, making him a little nervous.

"I bet I can catch you" she challenged.

Lysander's eyes went wide.

"I bet you can't" he responded. Lily took a step forward, and he burst into a run, rushing past Albus, pushing the other boy over as he did, Lily, Rose, and Lorcan right behind him.

"That didn't last long" Ginny said, a small smile on her face.

"They're little kids, it never does" Harry responded, a proud smile on his own face. Albus and James joined the chase, as the three adults turned around and walked back into the house.

Harry made a mental note to keep an eye on Lysander and Lily when they got older.

That could be trouble.


End file.
